Atenari Samarie of the Mist
by SamarieAtenari
Summary: Ok It's a story about, well Me! My village was destroyed by a certain Uchiha Senatae, I can't remember what happened but I do know this, I now have to live in Konaha, I get sent on a mission, with my new best friend, Sasuke, and now... Find out!
1. Konaha!

Disclaimer: Hi I Don't Own Naruto or any of the characters other than Samarie Atenari, Enjoy!

Hidden Village of the Mist, Atenari Samarie

Preface

Water Country, Atenari Samarie

It was 11:23 PM, the moon shone brightly over the waves. The ninjas brow furrowed, a message had arrived earlier that day threatening "'If you do not join us, Country Hidden In The Waves, then you shall die!'" there had been no doubt that the voice belonged to, Orochimaru. Yet as she looked over the ocean nothing occurred, not even a ripple in the waves to indicate a presence. Wait, what was that? No, it couldn't be, n-n-not screaming, it can't!!!

The she ninja raced back to camp in a flurry nothing could stop her, except..."Samarie please." Samarie turned around, and there lying on the ground, was her dad! "Dad, no! Who did this to you?" The words rolling out of Samarie's mouth before she could even breath. "Samarie, g-get your m-m-mother and run, it's him!" Samarie knew right away whom Dad was referring to, Orochimaru.

Atenari Samarie went to help her mom only seconds after Atenari Goken, her father had died. "Mom, we have to go, here I'll help you up," for her leg had been broken. "Thank you Samarie." Atenari Liana, Samarie's mom sighed. "Don't worry mom we'll get you a medical ninja as soon as possible." Samarie said as she pulled her Mom over her shoulder. With that Samarie ran across the rock to Uzumaki Bridge and on to Fire Country's Konaha, Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Chapter 1

Konaha, Samarie's Refuge

A warm and sunny day in Konaha, also meant boring D-Rank missions for Uchiha Sasuke's Team 7, Konahamaru, Haru, and Neani. "Come on, doesn't granny Senadea have any better missions to send us on than catching some old hags cat that's escaped more than I can count?" Konahamaru groaned loudly.

That was when all the sudden Sasuke was called to the Main Gate, someone had apparently collapsed out side just a few steps away. "Yes," Sasuke thought, "maybe it was her sister Uchiha Senatea!" Sasuke took a deep breath and called, Konahamaru, Haru, Neani, get over here! We have a new mission, we need to go to the Main Gate! some one collapsed so we have to take them to the Hospital possibly!" Konahamaru didn't look too excited but was obviously glad for some thing new.

When team 7 got to the main gait they saw not only one person but two women, both from the Village Hidden in the Mist! Still none the less the two women were taken to the hospital though neither were Uchiha Senatea.

Chapter 2

Samarie of the Mist

Samarie opened her eyes tentatively remembering that she had collapsed right out side Konaha. Yet she didn't feel hard earth beneath her, she felt a soft mattress and a comfertable pillow under her head.

Samarie went back to sleep for a while more until the drone of voices woke her up. "That girl heals as fast as You, Naruto, Naruko, and Senatea!" A woman's voice said. Another voice, a boy, my age, 17, responded, "You don't think she has a..." the woman quickly shushed the girl ad then said "Maybe, just maybe, the _Shichibi_." (7 Tailed Badger)

Samarie gasped, how could they know she had the _Shichibi_! the conversation continued Samarie listened closer.

"Look, we don't question the patients, we only get payed to-." The woman was suddenly cut off by another voice. "Excuse me, but may I speak to the new arrivals?"

The next words the woman spoke were tense. "I'm sorry but they..." The woman trailed off as she noticed the new person was staring at Samarie. "*Sigh* OK go on in." The woman finally relented.

The new voice was apparently a girls, age is around 16 years of age. "Oh you're awake!" The girl exclaimed in surprise. Samarie nodded in response then asked, "Who are you, more importantly, Where am I?"

"Well first of all you're in the Konaha hospital after apparently collapsing out side our Main Gate. Also I'm Uchiha Sasuke. oh and one thing else who are you?"

Sasuke replied.

"Me? I'm Atenari Samarie of the Mist" Samarie answered. Sasuke looked awed. "Really, you mean _the _Atenari clan, the most powerful genius clan in The Country Hidden in the Waves?"

"Um, yes?" Samarie replied unsure of what to say. "But aren't you from the Uchiha clan, the most powerful genius clan in The Country Hidden in the Fire, and the last of your clan beside Senatea and Itachi?"

Sasuke was looking uncomfortable and decided to change the subject. "So, would you like a tour of Konaha? You should meet my squad, Konahamaru, Haru, and Neani, they are new Genines."

Samarie who was getting ansi was grateful for an excuse to leave the hospital Agreed.

Chapter 3

Konaha's Splendor

As Sasuke and Samarie walked through Konaha they were suddenly interrupted by Konahamaru who asked shrewdly. "Hey, aren't you that girl from the Mist who collapsed outside the Main Gate?" the question directed at Samarie. Samarie sighed then said, "Yeah, yeah I am."


	2. The Mission!

Chapter 3

Konaha's Splendor

As Sasuke and Samarie walked through Konaha they were suddenly interrupted by Konahamaru who asked shrewdly. "Hey, aren't you that girl from the Mist who collapsed outside the Main Gate?" the question directed at Samarie. Samarie sighed then said, "Yeah, yeah I am."

Konahamaru nodded solemnly making Samarie snicker. Sasuke looked as though something finally dawned on her. "Oh, I almost forgot! Konahamaru, meet Samarie, Samarie, meet Konahamaru." Sasuke finally announced. Konahamaru nodded solemnly again, still making Samarie snicker this time aloud. Konahamaru looked at me like I was crazy then shrugged and stalked off. Sasuke sighed then said. "He's bent on being like my boy friend and ever since he left with Jaria again he's been sulking." Samarie asked "Who's your boy friend?"

"Naruto, he said he's going to 'Hokage' one day, though he'll have to wait for granny Senadea to retire before anything else." Sasuke replied. "Ah." Samarie said.

Chapter 4

A Mission Arises

In the middle of the tour Sasuke and Samarie were interrupted by an AMBU member easily recognized by his mask. "Sasuke-chan, Hokage-sama has asked you and – er – the Mist ninja to meet her in her office." Sasuke nodded and said. "All right let's go!" and started to run to the large building in the center of Konaha. So naturally Samarie ran to catch up.

_Later in the Hokage's office_

"All right now that you are all here, I'll explain the mission!" Hokage said referring to Naruko, Yamoto, Kakashi, Sasuke & Samarie. the Hokage continued. "I would like you all to check out the latest Atkatsuki sighting, be careful though we all know the Atkatsuki are after Bijuus, remember this is an S rank mission, be careful." And with that the Hokage sent us to get some rest and be ready for the mission in the morning.

After wards Sasuke was bouncing in excitement. "I haven't been assigned an S ranked mission in along time!" she announced. Samarie was embarrassed, for she had been assigned S ranked missions all the time because she was the best of the best of the Mist AMBU, and decided to stay quiet.

Chapter 5

And So It Begins

Samarie yawned and got out of bed at the temporary apartment her mom was renting, "And hopefully, I'll earn some cash on this mission." When Samarie finally got dressed Sasuke chose to come see if Samarie was up or not. (obviously she was.)

"Come on Samarie were going to be later than Kakashi if you don't hurry up!"

Sasuke said anxiously. "OK, OK I'm coming." Samarie said in an exasperated tone as they walked down the dirt road leading towards the Main Gate.

Even though Samarie and Sasuke were late Kakashi was later. So when Kakashi finally arrived everyone including Samarie were anxious to leave.

"Sasuke, where are we going any way?" Samarie asked once they all had gone a mile or so. Sasuke gave me a look that said, How – The – Heck – Am – I – Supposed – To – Know – That? which shut her up until I asked Naruko, and his response was. "I think were going to the fire temple again to check things out, or at least that's what I heard." so Samarie nodded and stayed silent.

We were almost there when Kakashi said, "We're being followed." an then preformed the summoning Jutsu to summon Pakkun a ninja dog. Then said "Pakkun, go find out who is following us, report back immediately." Pakkun nodded then sped off.

As soon as Pakkun left we were immediately attacked. Yaaaaaah the attacker yelled as he jump on Samarie but fortunately she was to fast and kicked down on the attacker driving his head and shoulders two feet in to the earth. Samarie smiled but that vanished as soon as she saw that the thing she had driven into the ground was a log. "Damn, a replacement." Samarie thought.

Sasuke quickly looked around and spotted the attacker in the tree and activated her Sharingan. Samarie noticed what Sasuke was looking at and hastily began forming the seals for her own Jutsu known as; Earth element: stone cavern; which forms a box of rock around the enemy. Samarie then used her Jutsu. and this time her move prevailed.

Sasuke looked at me and said, "Wow, you didn't even need me!" Samarie looked away and said, "let's just see who attacked us." and started towards the stone cavern and muttered, "Earth window." and a cage like window appeared in the wall.

Samarie looked in and saw a man in a black cloak with red clouds painted on it, Atkatsuki! She realized, then looking at the face thought, "It's a man around 21 with lines on ether side of his nose. Hmm that looks familiar, it's Itachi!" Samarie suddenly realized. Then thought, "I'd better consult Sasuke before I do anything!"


	3. The Atkatsuki Dude!

Chapter 6

Uchiha Itachi

Sasuke was already beside Samarie when she had been about to turn around. "*Gasp!* No, it can't be! Itachi caught? No way he's to powerful!" Sasuke gasped hurriedly.

Kakashi came over and said, "This man isn't Uchiha Itachi," very one looked at him like he was crazy. "it's not him because he's smarter than to rush at some one blindly, that's some thing Naruto and Naruko would do!"

"Hey, I know that the Uzumaki brothers aren't very bright, but come on don't insult them!" Sasuke retorted heatedly. Samarie was startled by the sudden out burst. (Though she'll have to get used to it.)

"Er Sasuke, calm down, I mean, it is Kakashi talking after all, right?" Samarie soothed. Sasuke sniffed indignantly and said, "I knew it wasn't Itachi, but I can hope right?" Samarie nodded then asked bewildered. "Hope? You hoped it was Itachi?"

Sasuke gave me a threatening glare and stated sourly, "I was hoping it was him so we could freakin' kill him!" Samarie backed way and asked, "Why? isn't he your brother, I mean come on you want to make the number of Uchihas' 4 to 3?"

Sasuke sighed and said, "Never mind, it's not him anyways." then stalked away glaringly.

Samarie looked at Naruko and gave him the What – In – The – Heck look. He just shrugged and said, "Ignore it, it's just that she's having a moment, it'll pass." Samarie sighed and gave into the wait.

Chapter 7

Sasuke's Final Revenge

While Samarie was waiting for Sasuke, Kakashi was trying to get 'Itachi' to talk, but with no such luck.

"If you aren't going to tell me who you really are I will have to use my Sharingan on you so admit who you are!" Kakashi almost yelled at 'Itachi'. 'Itachi' then replied, "I've told you once and I'll tell you 1 million times, I AM ITACHI!"

Kakashi sighed and walked over to Samarie, Naruko, and Sasuke and said, "He says that he's Itachi but, I mean the real Itachi wouldn't have gotten himself caught!" Sasuke looked up and cried out, "What if he was trying to get caught, let's just kill him, I mean who cares? He's probably an Atkatsuki any way!"

Samarie gave Sasuke a smothering glare but suddenly stopped when Kakashi said, "Sure! It'll take out an Atkatsuki either way! Let's kill him!" Samarie sighed and said, "OK, I'll preform the Jutsu."

Samarie walked up to the stone prison and started to form the seals. Then once the seals were complete she said; Earth element: Stone grave; which takes the person of choice and kills them by encasing them in a stone coffin in the ground.

Sasuke looked at the once alive Atkatsuki and said, "Damn! That was easy!"

Samarie shrugged and said, "Let's see who it really is." She stepped forward and whispered; stone window.

The stone parted to reveal the face, "Damn, so it was Itachi! Crap! Crap, crap, crap! I knew we should have killed him on sight!" Sasuke said in a Know – It – All voice.

Chapter 8

The Man Behind The Mask

Kakashi sighed and shook his head when that happened the most shocking thing happened! His mask slid down! When his face was revealed everyone gasped, his face was so freakin' scared! not only a scar over his eye, but three scars right across this mouth! (No wonder he always keeps his face covered!)

Kakashi quickly covered his face again and said, "All right, let's get going, come on!" Samarie and Sasuke were just siting there starring into the oblivion in a state of shock, while Naruko just plain passed out.

Kakashi shook his head and said exasperatingly, "Ahem, Sasuke, Samarie, Naruko, we had better get moving if we want to make it to the fire temple before night fall."

_Later that day_

"Hey Kakashi, where's Yamoto?" Naruko asked, pointing out that Yamoto wasn't there. "Yeah, where is Yamoto, Kakashi?" Sasuke inquired. Kakashi looked dumbstruck, "I have no idea!" He said at last. Kakashi then preformed the Summoning Jutsu to summon Pakkun again.

"What's up Kakashi?" Pakkun asked politely. Kakashi responded by saying, "I need you to find Yamoto report back ASAP." Pakkun nodded and was off.


	4. The Fire Temple!

Chapter 9

Yamoto At The Dojo

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruko, and Samarie had been traveling for 2 hours and Pakkun hadn't arrived back yet so obviously Yamoto had not been found. Finally they all arrived at the fire temple and guess who they saw there?

"Yamoto, why the heck did you run off like that?" Naruko accused angrily. Yamoto shrugged and said simply, "You were taking too long." One of Naruko's eyes started to twitch angrily.

"You know, that's something my little brother Naruto would do!" Naruko cried for the complete lack of common sense. Again Yamoto shrugged. Naruko was starting to get red, and fast.

Sasuke calmly stepped between the two. Then to the surprise of the both of them she punched them both in the head so hard they're chins were driven three inches into the dirt.

"Will you two SHUT UP!!!" Sasuke yelled angrily at the two. Naruko looked painfully up at Sasuke and said, "Come on Sasuke, It's Yamoto, I mean, he's the one who ran of!" Sasuke looked at Naruko, and even though she was like 8 years or so younger than him, Naruko cringed under her stubborn glare. (All though, even the fact that he was scared of her, Naruko was finding it hard to resist not laughing at her whisker marks that remind him so much of his brother, Naruto.)

Samarie then got in between Sasuke and and Naruko and said, or more or less yelled, "WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP! OR WOULD YOU RATHER END UP FLYING OVER THE FIRE TEMPLE WITH A PAIN IN YOU'RE A--!!! Sasuke and Naruko looked stunned and simply stood there until Kakashi said, "Now just calm down everyone, we're shinobi not 5-year-old children"

Just then some monk came out of the temple. or at least Samarie thought he was, seeing as he was wearing some kind of Buddhist like robe if you know what I mean. (no offense to buddhist readers at statement, only stating facts.)

"Thank you for coming in such short notice, Yamoto has been told the situation, so I expect he'll tell you." The monk dude greeted them. Yamoto who had been busy staring down Naruko looked up the the mention of his name and said stupidly, "Huh? What?"

_Ten painfully stupid minutes later..._

"Ok, I think we all get it know," Kakashi said, "Some one has stolen the precious Fire Jewel, and you want us to find them, apprehend them, and bring them and the Fire Jewel back to the Fire temple."

The monk then answered, "Right, and be back before the can use it!" Kakashi nodded and turned to us, "All right, we'll stay here tonight and head out in the morning, so get a good night of sleep!"

_Later that night at Itachi's stone grave..._

"Hah! Hand over the 30 Yen! I told you he couldn't win against them!"

"Shut up Toby, you are embarrassing your self!"

"Your just a sore loser Itachi, now com on hand over the money!" Toby said indignantly. Itachi handed over the 30 Yen reluctantly.

"Oh well, one less candidate for the Atkatsuki." Itachi said in a fake mourning voice.

_The next morning..._

Samarie was confused when she first got up, "Where the heck am I?" Then it hit her, she was in a guest room at the Fire Temple. Samarie looked around and saw Sasuke sill asleep on the the other side of the room. She walked out and checked on the guys, just down the hall, Kakashi, Yamoto, and Naruko were all fast asleep. Samarie wandered out side, She looked at the sky and started to run toward the place she had killed Itachi.

Samarie traveled faster alone than she did in the group, it ended up only taking one and a half hours in stead of two. As she sped through the forest her thoughts wondered back to her home in the mist village, her friend, Areina, whom she had trained with for five years, became an Anbu with and fought beside. Areina was now dead, killed when the mist village was destroyed by an unknown force. Samarie looked at the rough dirt path that lead to Itachi's grave and mentally shook herself back into awareness.

When Samarie got to to the stone grave, what she saw surprised her, standing next to the grave was Itachi, not dead, fully alive, living, breathing, Itachi!

"What the h-" Samarie started to say but was cut of as Itachi said, "I know you're probably stunned, thought you killed me, ha! that was just some Atkatsuki recruit in disguise we were testing."Itachi said, "Such a _shame_ really. Oh, and you're probably wondering, If he's in disguise, why didn't he turn back into himself? Well, I'm not going to tell you that or anything else unless you take me to my sister, Sasuke."

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuun.... ok totally uncalled for, Now come on Itachi Alive what twists will I come up with Next!?!?!?!?!


	5. Itachi And Sasuke!

Hello readers I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this section, i have been over my head with homework, OATs and other stuff so i finally had time to sit down and type finally!!!

**DISCLAMER: If I owned Naruto, which I don't I would make Sasuke a girl and add my Character, Samarie(based off of my self)**

_________________________________________________

Chapter 10

Things That Go Twist In The Night

"I'll say it again, let me talk to my sister, Sasuke!" Itachi snapped in Samarie's face. "Ok, I'll go get her, but on one condition," Samarie sighed holding up one finger, "You have to turn your self in, no tricks!" Itachi looked at Samarie with contempt and mumbled, "Whatever, just as long as I get to talk with Sasuke."

Samarie led Itachi through the forest toward the Fire Temple. By now the sun had just risen above the mountains just four miles East of The Fire Temple. Samarie turned to Itachi and asked, "Why is it so important that you talk to Sasuke?" Itachi answered with a simple, "Family issues." Samarie looked away and said, "Ah."

_Sasuke's point of view..._

Sasuke got p with a yawn and looked around the room, expecting to see Samarie, but instead saw the door standing slightly ajar. "Where the heck did she go? Ah well I guess she went for a walk, unless..." Sasuke tore out through the door and flat out ran towards Itachi's grave. "Crap Samarie, why'd you run off, are you that stupid, what if an Atkatsuki got to you, I mean, she does have the 7 tails!" Sasuke said to herself as she ran.

Sasuke stopped abruptly after hearing the sound of running foot steps running towards her. She didn't have time to hide, when out of the underbrush Samarie with Itachi crashed right into Sasuke knocking her over on her back.

_Samarie's point of view..._

"What the, Sasuke? What're you doing out here?" Samarie asked surprised. "_I _was looking for you, now what're _you_ doing out here?" Sasuke asked oblivious to Itachi's presence. "Um...well...you're brother wanted to talk to you." Samarie said lamely. "Huh? You mean Hitake?" Sasuke asked with a confused look on her face. "Er, no, Itachi." Samarie finished waiting for Sasuke to do something one would expect from someone who was seeing their brother for the first time in a long time.

Sasuke looked over Samarie's shoulder and saw Itachi standing there cool and undisturbed as ever. Sasuke paused for a second then said in a scarily quiet voice, "Itachi, I saw you die, how are you here and alive?" Itachi mumbled something neither Sasuke or Samarie could interpret. Sasuke irritatedly stomped over to Itachi and yelled loudly in his ear, " WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! SPEAK UP!!!" Itachi jumped back his hands clamped over his ears and said, "You don't have to yell in my ear! You could have asked me politely!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi with loathing contempt and then looked at Samarie with a don't-say-anything-this-is-private look then turning back to her brother she said, "What do want? Do you want to kill me? Or do you want to exact revenge on Samarie for supposedly 'killing' you? Or maybe, just maybe, you want to destroy all of Konaha?" Itachi shook his head at every one of her questions and said, "We need to talk, Senatea has left the Atkatsuki, and she's joined Orochimaru."

Sasuke looked as though she'd had a heart attack, he was a pallid as a sheet of paper, she finally managed to stutter, "W-w-what made her go t-to Orochimaru?" Itachi looked solemn as he said, "I don't know why our sister went to Orochimaru, but I don't like how Orochimaru now has our brother and sister."

"Er, Sasuke?" Samarie finally said after waiting 10 minutes for someone to say something. "Eh? What?" Sasuke responded in a way that suggested that she was tired even though she had just gotten up a half hour ago. "Um, well, won't the rest of the team be wondering where we are, and we can't let Itachi escape." Samarie said still being cautious in case Sasuke got angry. Sasuke looked up wearily and said, "I think you're right Samarie, let's get back to the Fire Temple." Sasuke turned and said, "I've always wanted to say this, Itachi, you are under arrest!" Itachi sighed and said, "Sasuke I think you've been watching to many cop shows again." at that remark we all laughed because we all knew it was true.

Chapter 11

Revelations of Itachi

"What!?" Naruko yelled when Sasuke and Samarie preposed that Itachi join their group for the moment to help them with the tracking of the criminals who stole the Fire Gem.

Kakashi sat down and said, "Let's find out how Itachi could help us in any way at all, before we decide weather he stays or not." Naruko, Yamoto, Sasuke, Samarie, and Kakashi all looked over to Itachi with expectant looks on their faces. "I believe that the thieves of the Fire Gem were, Orochimaru, my sister Senatae, and my brother Hitake." Itachi mumbled just loud enough for us to here him.

"Eh? What, are you serious? I know that my girlfriend can do some fairly evil things but, I mean Senatae wouldn't do something like this!" Naruko yelled in outrage grabbing Itachi's Atkatsuki robe. "I only am going of what Senatae said before she left." Itachi said in a little bit louder but still sounded as though he was talking in a quiet voice. "Naruko I think I know Senatae better than you do and though this is outrageous, but this is the sort of thing she would do just to cause havoc." Sasuke said pushing Naruko and Itachi apart.

"You know you two, you argue so much I'd say you grew up together!" Samarie exclaimed after Sasuke had finally calmed Itachi and Naruko down. "We did, we were best friends/rivals until Itachi left and joined the Atkatsuki killing his whole clan except his siblings." Naruko said sitting down on the ground.

Itachi looked at Naruko and mumbled, "Know this'll be hard to believe but, I'm a spy for the ANBU. I was told I had to kill the whole clan to stop a civil war, and not only that but once I killed the clan I was sent on a mission to spy on the Atkatsuki. Now that the Atkatsuki has gone public I am no longer needed as a spy." All of the group were looking at Itachi with their mouths open all except Yamoto for some reason.

"Well we can discuss this tomorrow, for now let's get some sleep!" Kakashi interjected into the silence. "Yeah, we can't be too tired to catch the Orochimaru group, hehehe" Naruko laughed. "Night!" "Night!" "Night!" was heard as every one set up their sleeping bags for the night.

_Around 12 in the morning..._

"I know you're there."

"Aw, how'd you know?"

"I'd say it's fairly obvious Tobi!"

"Come on Itachi, you haven't left the Atkatsuki, you can't not unless you die!" Tobi whispered.

"I'll die then, now go away!" Itachi said , and i mean actually raised his voice to sound like he was really talking.

"You're loss Itachi, good bye." Tobi said leaving.

I know longer than my other stories right??? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter!!! BWA HA HA HA HAA!!!! ok i know enough evil laughter. so did Itachi really leave the Atkatsuki? were Naruko and Itachi worse or better friends than said??? Does Yamoto Pick his nose?!?!?!?!? find out!!!!


	6. Orochimaru's Hideout!

First off, Yamoto does pick his nose. Second I wrote this faster so as to continue and to hurry up and finish this story (no it doesn't end this chapter) but I'm working on finishing this Season so I can start the new season of Atenari Samarie of the Mist 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *crowd goes wild* I'm getting ahead of my self, any way enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I would make the Viz. Media company rich if I owned Naruto, but I don't

_________________________________________________

Chapter 12

The Special Drink!

"Wake up Samarie! You're going to get up or I'll make a dent in your back with Chidori!" Sasuke said in a slightly annoyed voice. "Well if you're going to get all evil on me I'll get up, but you know there is something called please!" Samarie moaned as she got up. "Hmph!" Sasuke said turning away.

"You done yet?" Naruko said siting down with three trays of food for Sasuke, Samarie, and him self. "Here, have some breakfast before we head out." Naruko handed Sasuke and Samarie a tray of food. "Oh I almost forgot! Here Sasuke you haven't had your special drink in a while." Naruko handed Sasuke a pouch of red powder. "Oh, thanks! Maybe you should make some for Samarie!" Sasuke said putting the powder in a water bottle and shaking it up. "Er, special drink? Samarie asked confused. "Yeah it keeps your Bijuu at bay or more under control." Naruko said shaking up a bottle of special drink for himself. "Oh!" Samarie said and resumed eating.

"All right, here you go Samarie your own unique special drink!" Naruko said handing Samarie a pouch filled with blue/red powder. "Go on, give it a try!" Naruko ecstatically said. Samarie mixed a bottle of special drink and found it tasted like fruit punch! "Wow!" Samarie said then suddenly felt the odd sensation in her stomach, or in that area. then she felt like a usually oppressing presence lifted from her mind and sighed suddenly feeling free as any animal in the forest that surrounded them. "I am amazed! It's a totally new feeling!" Samarie said siting down.

"Naruko I'm glad you made me this, thanks!" Samarie thanked Naruko. "No problem Samarie, any think to help a fellow Jinchuriki!" Naruko said sitting down. "Wait, which Bijuu do you have?" Samarie asked glancing over at Naruko, who was playing with his toes for some reason. "Me? Well I have the 5-Tailed-Dog. My brother Naruto has the Yang half of the 9-Tailed-Fox, Sasuke has the Yin half of the 9-Tailed-Fox, and Itachi has the 6-Tailed-Weasel." Naruko replied. "Er, wow!" Samarie said with her mouth hanging open. "Well, you know, I just wanted to tell you who had what here." Naruko said getting up. "Thanks." Samarie said also getting up.

Chapter 13

Finally Starting The Mission That Was Assigned

"Ok, you all ready to leave yet?" Kakashi called after the team and Itachi had all eaten breakfast. "Yeah we are, now let's go!" Sasuke yelled in Samarie's ear causing her to flinch. "OK, now let's go!" the whole team some how shouted all at once. (I'll never know how the seem to time it so perfectly when it's not even planed!)

Kakashi, Naruko, Sasuke, Yamoto, Samarie and their newest addition, Itachi, were running to Orochimaru's hideout. "Ok we should be turning left here at the 5 foot wide oak." Itachi mumbled just loud enough for the group to hear. "Got it, now what?" Kakashi said much louder then Itachi. "The hideout is hidden inside a cavern which entrance is inside a 2 meters wide and 1 meter high tree stump." Itachi mumbled in response.

"I can't believe it! We searched for 3 and a half years to find Orochimaru's hideout, and no on a mission we thought was totally unrelated we find it!" Naruko sighed in disbelief. Kakashi nodded solemnly and made no comment, though everyone could tell he was in as much shock as Naruko.

The group cautiously approached the hollow tree stump, waiting for an ambush any second. Sasuke gripped her kunai so hard her knuckles turned white. Samarie's eye's had turned gray and dark badger like marks had appeared on her face as a result of her bijou. Yamoto had his hands poised, ready to preform a jutsu incase an enemy appeared. Kakashi raised his forehead protecter up so his Sharingan could capture any assailant. Naruko kept looking up and around tree's, trying to sense any enemy presence.

The group gradually got closer until they could see down into the stump. "Ready every body?" Kakashi asked looking around at the group. "Yeah!" chorused the group. "OK then, let's move out!" Kakashi said, then jumped into the stump. Followed by Itachi, then Yamoto, Sasuke, Samarie, and Naruko.

"Hey, that was my foot!"

"Watch where you put that elbow!"

"Ow! Stop pushing me into the wall!"

Samarie took a match and struck the wall and lit a small lamp, flooding the corridor with a faint orange glow. "Thanks Samarie!" Sasuke said pushing Naruko's elbow out of her stomach. "No problem!" Samarie smiled. Then turning to Itachi said, "Well, where to now?" Itachi started to walk down a flight of stairs and muttered, "This way."

_Down in the depths of Orochimaru's hideout..._

"I see, Konaha has sent some motley bunch of ninjas to stop me? Ha! Like that will do any thing! Kabuto, you know what to do." Orochimaru said in a scathing voice. "Yes my lord." Kabuto half bowed and left the room sliding his round glasses back into position.

Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry its small, of course all my chapters have been short... oh well! now I'm going to work on chapter 7 stay tuned!! (I've always wanted to say that :D)


	7. Multiple Tailed Beasts!

Ok next Chapter!!!! Woohoooo Ok down to business, my story will end in 2 more chapters after this so 9 more! I know, sad face right? Wrong! after this I'm going to right the sequel so you'll just have to wait!

I now present Senatea and Hitake, Sasuke's been buggen me to get them in so here the are! for every one who doesn't know who Hitake and Senatea are because the weren't paying attention in the earlier chapters will just have to go back and read them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, YOU HEAR?!?!?!?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Sasuke's Relatives

"All right we should be near the main chamber so be careful." Itachi warned in an even quieter voice than they thought possible, as the group stepped deliberately through the corridor.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Yamoto said as we all stopped, "Yeah." The group whispered in response. Sasuke took out ten kunai and activated her Sharingan. Kakashi did the same. Samarie got out her metal bow staff and activated her ocular jutsu, KuroMizu. Yamoto started preforming seals for multiple jutsu. Naruko took out 5 kunai and 5 shuriken.

Out of the darkness came multiple kunai, shuriken, and other thrown weapons. Samarie whipped up her metal bow staff and deflected about half of the weapons, Yamoto performed a wood element Jutsu that covered the other half of the group in a wooden shield. *clash**clang*

Samarie had a look an her face the others hadn't seen before. Her brow was furrowed and her eye's had turned gray, along with having the KuroMizu activated. The Badger marks had darkened, and a faint gray glow was surrounding her. It was then that Naruko, of all people, realize what was happening. The special drink he had made ether wasn't working, or the 7-Tailed-Badger was over powering it! "Yamoto! we need to to preform a sealing jutsu for Samarie's Bijou!" Naruko whispered. Yamoto nodded and started forming seals, when Kakashi put his arm across his hands and his chest. "Wha-?" Yamoto started to ask. "The 7-Tailed-Badger is not as powerful as the 9 tails or 8 tails, so Samarie can get up to 6 tails before losing control of her Bijou." Kakashi advised, "So just wait and see what happens." Yamoto nodded and lowered his arms.

Already tails were starting to form, first 1, then 2, and only a short time later 5 the tails stopped growing, but she was looking like a badger in all aspects. What triggered Samarie's Bijou to awaken was the fact that she remembered that, on the night her village had been destroyed, that it had been Orochimaru! She also remembered a black/gray haired girl around 21 and looked very similar to Itachi. And now that she remembered that she realize that the girl must be Itachi's twin sister, Senatae. As soon as she thought this another memory appeared in her head, a boy around 16 same raven colored hair and cockatoo hair style as Sasuke, was standing in the forest just watching as her village was destroyed! Samarie thought then that it must be Sasuke's twin brother, Hitake.

Now that she new the attackers of her village she was angry, and some one was going to pay! Samarie emitted a low growl that rose from deep in her throat. She dropped on all fours and started running towards a door way at the far end of the hall. Yamoto cried out some thing that Samarie couldn't hear. Thick wooden beams shot up from the ground and grabbed a hold of Samarie. She fought and broke free, basking through the door and in to a chamber in which Senatae and Hitake were training.

Senatea looked up with an extremely annoying casual look and said in an exasperated tone, "Oh look, the 7-tails, how exiting!" She waved her hands above her head sarcastically. Hitake looked up and barely twitched an eye.

Just then Sasuke, Naruko, Itachi, Yamoto, and Kakashi burst in the room. Samarie lunged at Senatea, 6 tails now formed. Senatae didn't even flinch, she raised her hand, black chakra flowing around her in the form of a snake with 8 heads and 8 tails, and brushed Samarie away as if she where a piece of, heavy, not really heavy, cloth. All of her Bijou chakra had been released. Samarie hit the wall of the cave, leaving a 10 foot deep dent, and around Senatea, there was a 15 foot wide and 3 foot deep circle from the impact.

A loud "Oooh." issued from the Konoha ninjas, Sasuke even turned her head at the impact. Hitake looked leisurely towards them. Sasuke instantly became alert. "How nice to see ya again, Sasuke!" Hitake said walking casually towards her. Sasuke's chakra around her was turning red and her eyes looked more animalistic. "Hey come on! You haven't seen me for years and you're acting as though you want me dead!" He said, stopping just 3 feet in front of Sasuke. "Hm I wonder why, maybe because you stole the Fire Jewel? Maybe because you left and went to Orochimaru? I don't know you tell me!" Sasuke replied venomously.

Over in the ten foot deep pit in the wall, Samarie was getting up. "I won't forgive you, you destroyed my village, my friend, my family and even the little children! You dishonorable wannabe ninja!" She growled, crouching don on all fours, ready to spring. Senatea looked down at Samarie in disgust and said, "You accuse me of being dishonorable, when you your self has resorted to attacking me at my own home!" A cough was heard from Sasuke, "This isn't your home!"

Senatea turned on Sasuke and said, "I got bored of Konoha, this is a much more interesting pass time than catching some old hags cat!" Sasuke stood defiant, "At least you were helping people not hurting them!" She almost yelled, her eyes glistening.

Senatea turned back to Samarie when she heard a small rumble, "You need to take some time and listen to your sister," Samarie looked into Senatea's eyes with hate, "Sasuke is the first one I've trusted in a long time, you should at least respect her." Samarie growled and jumped, this time hitting Senatea and nocking her over, Samarie's 7th tail had formed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspense!!! Ok now Senatea pays for her evil!!! or not I don't know yet, I always wing these stories hahaha.

Ok I know 7th and last tail forming!!! trouble may be ahead, can Yamoto stop me (Samarie)? can Sasuke get through to her siblings??? who knows! find out in the next chapter!!


	8. The Fight Of Bijou!

Wooohoooo chapter 8 is here! As i said last chapter is chapter 9 maybe 10... i always wing these stories so expect some amount of confusion, randomness, repeating information, and something I said earlier changed. ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: If i had the honor of owning Naruto you would never of heard of Mr. Kishimoto-sama so seeing as you have I don't own Naruto!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

A Fight! Worth Fighting?

Samarie bared her teeth menacingly at Senatae, all 7 tails swinging around madly. Samarie no longer looked like Samarie, instead she looked like a giant badger, and by giant I mean 25 foot tall, gray mass of swirling chakra, badger. Senatae no longer looked as careless, she actually looked as though she was taking something seriously for once. Samarie pounced, knocking Senatae over onto the ground. Samarie, who was on top of Senatae, jumped all the way up to the 50 foot high ceiling and coming down landed on the stunned Senatae. Senatae was force down 40 some feet from the impact.

"D-did she kill her?" Sasuke and Itachi whispered at the same time. Even though Senatae was classified as a missing-nin, she was still they're sister and the feared for her. "I wouldn't worry too much, she's very durable." Hitake said coming back into the scene. "Oh, I almost forgot you were there!" Kakashi said to Hitake. "So why aren't you helping your sister?" Hitake shrugged and said, "She doesn't need it." Kakashi nodded. Hitake then said, "Now, seeing as you have broken into Orochimaru-sama's hideout, I must kill you."

"Bring it!" Yamoto challenged, taking a step forward. A click, followed by a metallic scraping sound, came from Hitake unsheathing his lightning blade. Yamoto, who had experienced Hitake's lighting blade before, took a step back. Hitake also took a step back, not because he was scared, but because he was giving Yamoto room to attack with out hurting the others. "I'll handle him guys you just sit back and watch!" Yamoto said confidently before running toward Hitake his kunai flashing. Hitake brought up his sword, blocking the attack and sending electricity through Yamoto. "I thought you knew better, Yamoto." Hitake said snidely. Yamoto grunted and passed out from the pain. He fell to his knees and lay there on the ground.

Kakashi braced himself to jump on Hitake, when every one heard a crash to their right. Hitake, Kakashi, and every one else looked over to what had happened.

Senatae had jumped up from the pit and had punched Samarie/Nanabi right in the chin sending Samarie/Nanabi crashing into the ceiling above and landing 10 feet behind Hitake. "Wow..." Sasuke was just standing there looking from Samarie to her sister. Samarie got up shakily, and ran towards Senatae. Her fist collided with Senatae's stomach, and sent her flying back in to the wall (poor wall) leaving a bigger hole than when she was drop kicked in to the floor. Senatae groaned once then passed out from the pain.

Sasuke just stood there with an awed look on her face, as well as a disbelieving one. Senatae hadn't even used her curse mark or the full power of her bijou, had she underestimated Samarie? Or had she just been so busy dodging to do either?

Samarie was calming down, but slowly, her 7th tail had disappeared, and she no longer had such a badger-ish gleam in her eyes, though she was still a huge badger. Hitake though was in a state of shock, he had just seen his unbeatable sister beaten by this girl who was a good many years younger. He didn't even realize he'd been moved into a confined zone until he was there, Senatae with him.

"Samarie, Are you Ok?" Sasuke asked seeing Samarie's distant look. Samarie had long since calmed down and was no longer Badger-ish and was being reasonable. "Hm? What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, it's just, I cant help but remember the night Senatae, Orochimaru, and Hitake destroyed my whole village." Samarie responded, temporarily snapping out of her Nostalgic* state.

"I understand what you are going through, Samarie. Senatae and Itachi both killed my whole clan, except for Hitake and I." Sasuke said trying to comfort Samarie. She looked up at Sasuke, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, and said, "But you, Sasuke, had some one in fact your whole village to help you through it! But me, I have no one all me friends, family, even my enemies, they are all dead! not just my clan, even the MizuKage, my mom, the greatest Ninja in the village! All dead!" Samarie was full out crying, her badger marks getting darker, then choked out, "I will never forgive Senatae for what she has done to me!"

Sasuke shook her head and said, "Samarie, I am here, Yamoto, Kakashi, Naruko, Tsunadae, and every one else in Konoha, we are all here for you! how can you think that with all the friends you have around you!" Samarie looked at Sasuke, then at every one taking care of things around camp, and said, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't believe I forgot the friends of my now, thank you!" Sasuke smiled and said, "With friends like us, you wont need any thing else!" Samarie gave Sasuke a look that said, are-you-serious, then burst out laughing, Sasuke following close behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think thats a good way to end a Chapter right? NO? OH WELL!!!!!!!!!!! Ok no this is not the end, what happens to Senatae and Hitake? What will Samarie do about these slight urges at revenge... oh wait that wasnt part of the story.....ok never mind that! ok Next chapter, THE END OF THE SERIES!!!!!!!! i know its going to be a lot longer than any previous ones so its going to be my Season Finale (i have no idea how to spell finale so what ever)

OK well i hope you enjoyed this chapter see ya!!!!


	9. The End?

Ok Chapter 9!!! This is the last Chapter in this series! I have worked hard and long on this Story Series and now hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did I wouldn't know what to do with it...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

Sasuke's Siblings, Good Or Bad!

*Blink**Blink* Samarie blearily opened her eyes. "Hey Samarie, looks like you're finally awake!" A voice came from a blurry and out of focus world. "Finally? What do ya mean finally? I haven't been out long have I?" Samarie asked sitting up. "Well no, but Itachi an I are about to go confront my Sister and Brother and I think you should be there." The voice being Sasuke. "Hmm fine, I'm coming." Samarie yawned, revealing several pointy teeth.

Samarie trudged over to the stone prison, much like the one the fake Itachi had been held in, but now held Senatae and Hitake. "So, what are we going to do with those village destroying bas-." Samarie stated angrily, but was cut off by a sharp cuff on the head from Sasuke. "I know they destroyed your village, but please, they're my Sister and Brother!" Sasuke said, almost in a pleading voice for mercy, but not quite.

"I don't care! They killed countless innocents, not just my family and friends! Senatae even helped murder your clan!" Samarie yelled, her badger marks getting darker and her eyes turning gray. "Samarie, that hurts, I know they did all those horrible things, but they're my family and I won't let those bonds be broken!" Sasuke said looking hurt. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I won't just stand here and let them go unpunished for their crimes!" Samarie said, calming down a little seeing that she had hurt her friends feelings in her harsh statements.

"Hey don't we get a say in this!" Senatae yelled angrily from the corner of the cell. "NO!" Samarie and Sasuke yelled in unison. Senatae turned her head and we heard a humph. "Er, maybe we should focus on convincing Senatae and Hitake to come back." Itachi mumbled, barely audible. "Oh yeah, let's." Sasuke said, suddenly serious. "Ok, down to business, now before we can do any thing, we have to get some inside information." Sasuke said turning to the cell. Then turning to Samarie she said, "Please make a door, Samarie." Samarie nodded and placed her hand on a random spot on the cell and the stone receded into it self leaving a 6 foot by 3 foot opening.

Sasuke stepped in followed by Itachi, then Samarie. "Ok, first off, we heard that you, Senatea, and you, Hitake, killed Orochimaru, so, if you have then why were you still there? Also, Hitake, why did you call Orochimaru, Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked obviously appalled by Hitake's odd behavior. "Well, I don't know why Hitake said that, I think he still thinks Orochimaru is alive and has to call him that." Senatae said rolling her eyes at Hitake. Hitake gave his sister a scathing look, and said, "I do not! I just - had a mix up! It's just - it kinda got stuck in my head, with that bug eyed freak, Kabuto saying it every time he takes a breath!"

Senatae snickered at that and said, "Yeah you're right he does!" Then turning back to Sasuke she said, "And as to the fact of us staying at Oro's hideout (Oro is Senatae, Sasuke, and Hitake's nick name for Orochimaru) is because we have no where else to go or really anything else to do! I mean it's really a boring life we live!" Samarie rolled her eyes at this, "Sure, killing people, destroying villages, ruining lives, it's SO boring." Sarcasm lacing every word. Senatae stood up and said, "Hey it's not my fault your perfect little life got ruined!"

Hitake who was still on the floor tapped Senatae on the leg with his foot, trying to get her attention. (mostly because his and Senatae's hands were tied up. Senatae looked down and said, "What, what do you want." Hitake looked at her and said, "Well actually, it is your fault her life was ruined, I mean, you are the one who destroyed her village and killed ever one in it..." Hitake trailed off, seeing his sisters angry glare. Senatae hated when she was wrong and was giving Hitake the death stare, which she normally only gave to people she was about to kill.

Sasuke laughed and said, "Watch out, Hitake, she may kill you for correcting her!" And then laughed some more. Senatae was furious and ready to kill by now. "Shut up!" She half yelled. Every one was snickering by now. Senatae just stopped herself, and sat down. Senatae, now very steamed up said, "Just ask your stupid questions and get it over with!" Sasuke nodded and said, "Actually thats all I wanted to ask, all though, there is one thing more I want to ask." Senatae, who had gained her cool head again, nodded for Sasuke to continue.

"Why won't you come back to Konoha? Why live as loners and not have a little fun and relaxation?" Senatae and Hitake, both exchanged looks. Hitake the said, "Well, we were at the end of this interrogation going to ask if we could come back, but thanks to you we were saved the trouble!" Sasuke just stood there stunned, here she was about to live with all her none-deceased family and was just in awe that this turned out to be so easy.

_2 days later on their way back after turning the Fire Jewel to the Fire temple..._

"Hey Senatae mind passing the salt?" Sasuke asked, realizing that Yamoto had for gotten to put salt on the eggs. "Eh? Sure." Senatae replied, reaching across Hitake to get it. "Hey! Watch where you put your elbow!" Hitake said, as Senatae's elbow made contact with his omelet with extra tomatoes. "Tsk. Sorry your omelet was there, jeez!" Senatae said, then turned to her own omelet.

Kakashi stepped out of his tent, his book in his hand, and said, "Ok! Well this was a very interesting mission, we started out with 5 ninja, gained one, fought two, gained two and now we are headed home, all 8! I'd say this mission was a success!" He nodded his head and sat down. Every one started laughing at his brief summary.

It was a fairly uneventful trip home. Naruko tripped and skinned his knee. Sasuke walked in on Senatae, stabbing her wrist lightly with a kunai. And Samarie walked in to Naruko's tent to ask him something and found him playing with his toes saying, "Toes, toes no toes like Senatae's toes.." Samarie quickly left to ask Senatae what the heck Naruko was doing. So all in all, nothing special.

_A while later in Tsunadae's office..._

"So you're telling me, that not only was the Itachi you caught a fake, but the real Itachi wanted to correct his past errors and joined your group! Helping you find the secret base of Orochimaru! Then Samarie remembered that the people who destroyed her village were Senatae and Hitake, went into a rage, having all 7 tails form and then beat the crap out of Senatae while suffering some damage her self! And that Senatae and Hitake both want to come back to the village?" Tsunadae asked giving a summary of what she had just heard. Kakashi nodded as well as every one and so it was a sea of nodding heads.

Tsunadae nodded sat down and said, "Well, Ok, we've had weirder!" and turned to a messenger who had just appeared from no where. The messenger whispered something in Tsunadae's ear, which she nodded at. then turned to the group and said, "Looks like we have your next mission.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!!!!!!!!! I finally finished this series!!! Ok now watch for the sequel on my profile!!!!!!! Im working on it i dunno what the mission is yet either so... prepare for season!!!!!!!!

I think this was a good anding right? if so or not I want to know so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am happy to announce that the new story is called... Atenari Samarie Bonds! or something like that haha


End file.
